Lazos eternos
by zoeldwina
Summary: Lazos que nos unen aún en las más lejanas distancias, lazos más fuertes que fronteras y lazos que son eternos en nuestros corazones.


Hi!

este fic lo habia escrito hace tiempo es un producto de mis primeras imaginaciones del naruhina :3

mezclando un pokito de bleach, espero seguir pronto porque hace tiempo que lo tenia botado xD

y bueno, es cortito, pero espero que sea de su agrado :D

ooOoozoeooOoo

**Primer Capítulo: Perdida**

Desperté en un piso duro y frío. Mi cabeza me daba vueltas y no pude reconocer el callejón dónde estaba. Sentía una gran molestia en mi pecho, por lo que alcé mis manos para verificar con extrañeza una cadena que yacía rota. Vagué mi mirada en busca de su origen, pero nada parecía poder explicármelo. Recurrí a mi memoria: un día como otro, normal, sin tropiezos…

Caminé con pasos torpes hasta llegar a lo que parecía un farol. Su luz no iluminaba mucho, pero pude distinguir algunos edificios y una plaza con juegos para niños. Me dirigí a esta última sin pensarlo demasiado.

Había un niño jugando en un columpio, absorto ante mi presencia.

-¿Oye? (lo llamé)

No respondió.

-¿Oye?

No se inmutó.

-¿Me escuchas?

Se detuvo, pero no me miró.

-¡Oye! (Puse mi mano en su hombro para que me mirara)

Un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo. Vi como sus ojos se abrían como platos y como su piel se ponía de gallina.

-¡MAMAAAAAAAAA!

Su grito me sorprendió, me aleje de él sin comprender nada. Una señora llegó preocupada con su chillido y lo acunó en sus brazos. Supuse que era su madre.

-Te dije que no vinieras a jugar en la noche (le regañó)

-Pero mamá… Un fantasma me tocó el hombro

-No digas esas cosas, los fantasma no existen

Me quede mirándolos unos minutos… ¿fantasma?

-Pero decían que a esta hora aparecía un fantasma (insistió)

-Vamos, ya es tarde

El niño siguió insistiendo sin que su madre felicitase su descubrimiento, pasó junto a mí para sostener su hijo en sus brazos. Me planté frente a ellos, intentando que me vieran.

-¿Señora?

Pero tampoco me tomó en cuenta.

Ella ya había comenzado a caminar, regañando a su hijo. Me apresuré a alcanzarla, agarrando su brazo para detenerla. Su brazo se estremeció y ladeó su cara con espasmo. Mientras la soltaba, su mirada pasó como un par de veces enfrente de mí, murmurando la palabra "fantasma" sin cambiar su expresión de susto. Zamarreó un poco su cabeza, y siguió su camino como si no le pasó nada.

No seguí intentando captar su atención: claramente les era invisible o algo así para que me ignoraran, llamándome "fantasma". Otra vez, levante mis manos hasta mi pecho, tocando esa extraña cadena. Sentí una vaga idea de que todo lo que me pasaba estaba relacionado con esa cadena y que todo encajaba si lo unía de alguna forma.

Tomé un camino distinto al de la madre con su hijo, siguiendo por una amplia calle con enormes edificios a su alrededor. Ya llevaba un buen trecho cuando escuché unos fuertes pasos detrás de mí. Rápidamente, saqué un kunai de mi bolsillo y di media vuelta, esperando preparada.

Pero no había nadie.

Seguí esperando con impaciencia, y una voz inhumana me habló:

-¿Qué haces aquí niña?

Dirigí mi mirada por donde provenía esa extraña voz. Estaba totalmente oscuro, pero podía ver una cosa con cuerpo de león y patas de reptil que venía hacia mí, en su cara había una gran mascara blanca, con unos pequeños pinchos alrededor.

-No eres de por aquí… (Continuó) nunca había visto un alma como tú, creo que hoy me daré un gran festín contigo (se lamió su boca peluda con una bífida lengua)

Nunca en mi vida había visto algo como aquello, ni cuando Orochimaru creó raras mutaciones de humanos para alargar su vida ni cuando otros ninjas utilizaban sus complicados sellos para vencernos… Esto, fuese lo que fuese no era de la fauna de Konoha ni de otra aldea oculta.

Pegó un gran salto desde donde estaba hasta a mí, sin darme tiempo de actuar. Solo nos separaba una pequeña distancia.

-¿Quién eres? (pregunté con dureza)

El monstruo se quedó perplejo, observándome con detenimiento.

-¿Tengo que contestarte? (bufó) ¿desde cuando la comida pregunta?

Abrió sus fauces de fiera, como si se estuviera riendo.

-¡Contéstame!

Dejó de reírse, y en cambio, le reemplazó una mirada de antipatía.

-Con que exigente ¿eh? (me miró con curiosidad) Soy el hollow Rabresna, el hollow que te comerá ahora

Abrió otra vez sus fauces, pero esta vez para comerme. Lo evadí por poco, saltando hacia un lado.

-Um… eres rápida

Sus garras de águila zumbaban por el aire, intentando agarrarme. Pero yo era más veloz, evadiéndolo en el momento justo.

-Eres difícil…

Aproveché su distracción para apuñalarle con mi kunai, dando un golpe limpio en la máscara. Rabresna dio un gran alarido, retrocediendo.

-¡Maldita!

Su cuerpo se enderezó con furia y, sin fijarme, yo ya estaba volando por los aires por un golpe que no vi. Caí fuertemente en el suelo, con un gran dolor en mi estómago. Me levanté con esfuerzo, evadiendo otro golpe. No podía pensar con fluidez, esquivando sus zarpas todo el tiempo.

Los segundos se me hicieron eternos intentando de acércame lo suficiente para dañarle, pero todo esfuerzo que hacia era en vano: no me dejaba acercarme ni un poco.

Otra garra me daño de improviso en mi pierna, casi quebrándomela.

-Al menos has podido darme diversión a costa mía (su sonrisa demostraba satisfacción, pero sus ojos exponían rencor a medida que se me acercaba). Seré muy piadoso contigo, te daré la oportunidad de que me hagas una única pregunta

Lo mire largo tiempo: por lo menos, sabría donde moriría.

-¿En… dónde estoy?

-Estas, apetitosa alma, en la Ciudad de Karakura

Y luego, cerré los ojos…


End file.
